The present invention relates to lens holders for cameras, specifically lens holders capable of blocking infrared radiation.
Infrared radiation can interfere with cameras, especially the lens assembly, producing images that appear foggy with a white tint. Accordingly, camera assemblies need to account for the interference from infrared radiation. Lens holders can be metallized (e.g., chrome plated) internally during assembly. This internal metallization of the lens holder is capable of blocking infrared radiation.
Laser welding is used to join parts in high volume, automated applications, such as in the automotive industry. Plastic materials that are laser welded need to be optically transmissive in order for the welding process to function properly. The infrared spectrum (i.e., wavelength of 700 nm to 1 mm) is capable of passing through these optically transmissive materials. Therefore, these optically transmissive materials are incapable of blocking infrared radiation. Further, metallized portions of lens holders, which block the transmission of infrared radiation, are incapable of being properly laser welded.